Etwas Altes, etwas Neues
by Maia May
Summary: Er fragt, "Hast du gedacht, dass ich schuldig war?" Und sie sagt, "Zwing mich nicht, das zu beantworten." // Sirius und Andromeda, nach Askaban. Übersetzung von "Something old, something new".


****

Etwas Altes, etwas Neues

- Something old, something new -

* * *

**Author's Note: **Das hier ist seltsam? Aber ich mag es. Oh, wie sehr ich die Blacks liebe!

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: **Ja, richtig. Diesmal gehört mir gar nichts, weder die Figuren (die gehören JKR) noch die Idee (die gehört der phantastischen **dress without sleeves**). Die Originalversion findet sich hier: **www . fan fiction .net/s/4914924/1/something_old_something_new** (natürlich ohne die Leerzeichen) und ich kann sie nur empfehlen. Ich danke **dress without sleeves **allerherzlichst, dass sie mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, diesen Oneshot zu übersetzen. Thank you so very, very much for granting me permission to translate this beautiful little story, I really apprecciated it!

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Die Übersetzung ist nicht perfekt (ich arbeite noch an meinen Fähigkeiten) und eure Rückmeldung daher mehr als nur willkommen. Reviews werden selbstverständlich übersetzt und weitergeleitet!

* * *

Als Erstes geht er zu dem kleinen Haus an der Windhundecke. Es sieht genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerug hatte – nicht direkt heruntergekommen, aber definitiv abgenutzt, mit dem Reetdach, das sich über die Ecken der Wände senkt, und einem Fensterladen, der gefährlich in seinen Angeln hängt. Die _ll _auf der Fußmatte sind mit der Zeit verblasst, sodass der Schriftzug nun verkündet „Wi kommen". Ein schwacher Geruch von Orchideen umgibt das Haus, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr im Garten wachsen. Jetzt sind es Sonnenblumen und Tulpen, mit einer einzelnen Feuer-Lilie, die versteckt in der hinteren Ecke blüht, nahe am Fenster.

Jemand singt. Er würde die Stimme überall erkennen; er hat sie während seiner Kindheit oft genug gehört. Sie hat noch immer eine angenehme Stimme, leicht und süß, und einen Moment lang schließt Sirius die Augen und lässt den Gesang über sich waschen. Er bringt eine Welle von rauschender Nostalgie und Schmerz mit sich, eine Sehnsucht nach all den Tagen, die davor gekommen waren.

Die Melodie verklingt langsam und er öffnet die Augen. Sie lehnt sich aus dem Fenster, ein amüsiertes, kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Na, willst du nicht hereinkommen?", fragt sie und ihre Augen sind an den Rändern gekräuselt.

Sie ist froh, ihn zu sehen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie es nicht sein könnte, auch wenn er nicht weiß, weshalb.

Er lässt sich selbst durch die vordere Tür herein und folgt ihrer Stimme. Er tritt zögernd in die Küche, ist sich des Schmutzes an seinen Schuhen nur allzu bewusst. Sie hat ihm den Rücken zugewandt, faltet ein T-Shirt mit einer Hand und verrührt Eier mit der anderen. „Sie sind fast fertig", erklärt sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, „Ich weiß, dass sie dein Lieblingsessen sind."

Es schnürt ihm die Kehle zu und er nickt, obwohl er weiß, dass sie ihn nicht sehen kann. Ted hatte ihm das Rezept gezeigt im Sommer vor seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts. Er setzt sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch und stützt sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab, während er ihren Anblick in sich aufsaugt. Sie hat sich nicht verändert. Er weiß, dass seine Wangen eingefallen sind und dass man seine Rippen unter der Haut erkennen kann, doch es kommt ihm so vor, als wäre sie in der Zeit eingefroren, gefangen in diesem magischen kleinen Haus in dieser magischen kleinen Ecke, und als würde sie einfach darauf warten, dass er zurückkommt. Alles ist noch so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte – die Teller neben der Spüle sind noch immer gefährlich hoch gestapelt, ein zur Hälfte gestopfter Socken hängt auf einer der Stuhllehnen und der Wäschekorb auf der hinteren Veranda quillt über.

„Ted ist bis sechs auf der Arbeit", erzählt Andromeda, schabt Rührei auf einen Teller und stellt ihn vor Sirius ab, „Du solltest bis dahin hier bleiben. Er wird traurig sein, wenn er dich verpasst."

Sirius nickt wieder, schaut nach unten auf die Eier und ergreift die Gabel, die sie ihm gegeben hat, mit unnötiger Kraft. Er versucht, sich selbst zum Essen zu überreden, aber plötzlich scheint es ihm falsch, das flockige, dampfende Essen in seinen Mund zu schieben, so als würde es nun anders schmecken und den Zauber brechen, der dieses Haus und all seine Bewohner bewahrt hat.

Andromeda legt sachte ihre Hand auf seine. „Iss, Sirius. Du hast es nötig."

Plötzlich ist es wichtig, dass er fragt, dass er weiß, dass er ein winziges Bisschen Gnade erhält, ein Stück unerschütterlicher Familie, die niemals vergessen hat, wer er ist, war, gewesen ist. „Dachtest du, dass ich schuldig war?"

Er legt die Gabel nieder. Er kann nicht essen, bis sie geantwortet hat. Er kann nicht essen, ganz gleich wie lecker und fast schon schmerzhaft vertraut das Essen ist, der Teller ist, die Frau an seiner Seite ist.

„Zwing mich nicht, das zu beantworten."

Er greift nach ihrem Handgelenk und hält es fest; nicht bedrohlich, sondern einfach nur klammernd an etwas, das stabil ist. „Ich muss es wissen. Du verstehst, warum ich es wissen muss."

Andromeda seufzt leicht auf. Sie streicht eine lose Haarlocke aus seinem Gesicht und steht dann auf, geht hinüber zur Küchenanrichte. Niemand spricht. Ein Rotkehlchen zwitschert draußen auf einem Ast und einen Augenblick lang hat er die verrückte Vorstellung, dass ihm der Vogel zuflüstert, nein, nein, natürlich nicht du, nein.

„Natürlich dachte ich das", sagt sie schließlich und dreht sich um, um ihn anzuschauen, „Ja. Ich dachte, du wärst schuldig. Du wirst niemanden finden, der das nicht geglaubt hat, abgesehen von den Toten."

Die Worte werden rasch gesprochen, in Andromedas sanfter Stimme. Sie ist schon immer die Sanftmütigste von ihnen gewesen, aber dennoch irgendwie aus Stahl, dennoch aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt wie ihre Schwestern und ihre Cousins. Da ist mehr von Bellatrix in ihnen beiden als sie zugeben möchten.

Er schaut weg. Natürlich. Sie ist an Verrat gewöhnt, sie beide sind es. Warum hätte sie nicht glauben sollen, dass er es getan hatte? Er war ein Black, immerhin, und fähig zu allem, was der Name mit sich bringt. Und sie war es auch. Sie ist schon immer die Sanftmütigste von ihnen gewesen, ja, die Nachgiebigste, die Liebenswürdigste – aber im Grunde ist sie eine Black und wie jeder von ihnen würde sie tausendmal und mehr töten für das, woran sie glaubt. Warum sollte sie nicht glauben, dass er einfach nur das getan hatte, wofür sie geboren worden waren?

„Und dennoch", fügt sie hinzu, kniet sich vor ihn, sodass er sie anschauen muss, „bin ich jede Woche gekommen, um dich zu besuchen. Sie haben mich niemals hineingelassen, natürlich nicht, aber ich bin trotzdem gegangen." Sie umschließt seine Wange mit ihrer Hand. Sie ist nur ein paar Jahre älter, doch plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, dass die Hand in seinem Gesicht tausend Jahre gelebt, tausend Schmerzen gekannt hat.

Das Haus ist das Gleiche, das Bild ist das Gleiche, aber die Menschen darin sind es nicht. Sie sieht nicht einen Tag älter aus, doch sie ist es. Er ist es. Sie sind beide hunderte von Meilen entfernt von dem Punkt, an dem sie gestartet sind, auch wenn sie noch immer an ihrem Küchentisch sitzen, umgeben von Sonnenblumen und Tulpen und einer einzelnen Feuer-Lilie.

„Warum?", fragt er, keuchend, außer Atem. Er klammert sich an ihrer Hand fest.

„Du bist meine Familie", flüstert sie, „Du könntest mich hundertmal betrügen und du wärst trotzdem noch immer meine Familie."

Sie lässt ihn sachte los. Und dann, mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bietet sie ihm die Gabel an. Ihre Augen glänzen und er kann in ihnen erkennen, dass sie ihm tausendmal vergeben hat für das, was er nicht getan hat, und seltsamerweise bedeutet ihm das mehr, als wenn sie niemals geglaubt hätte, dass er schuldig gewesen ist.

Er nimmt die Gabel.

Die Eier schmecken so wie immer.


End file.
